


For You, The World, Phil

by yellingatthevoid



Series: mcyt short stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Smp, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, How Do I Tag, Non-Canonical Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, basically he's at half a heart, gonna add tags as we go, no beta we die like men, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, this happens after tommy is exiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellingatthevoid/pseuds/yellingatthevoid
Summary: Philza pulled out a shining silver compass with an emerald inlaid on the back. It pointed him forward, into the heart of the storm.Eyes glossy, Phil clutched the compass to his heart and pressed on.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: mcyt short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044510
Comments: 84
Kudos: 514





	1. Prologue - Phil POV

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the angst :D 
> 
> Inspired by some theory posts I saw on Twitter about foreshadowing and that one stream where Phil helps Techno move his halloween mobs and made everyone cry
> 
> also I've already seen so many fics with this title, but the line just works so well T-T
> 
> ~ if the cc's are ever uncomfortable with this or want it gone, just let me know and it disappears :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I'm calling it a prologue so it's fineee

Phil stumbled along the icy terrain. His right wrist was broken, and he cradled it against his chest. Every step jostled the injury, sending a jolt of pain shooting through his arm. Any hope of fighting back was gone the moment the bone had snapped, disabling his sword hand. Not that he still had his weapon anyway—he had dropped it what felt like hours ago, leaving it to be buried in the blizzard.

The storm was picking up. Gusts of wind shoved against him, and Phil fought to maintain his footing, slipping on the frozen ground. Snow swirled around him, catching in his hair and lashes. Eyes straining, he squinted against the wind, trying to pick out _anything_ in the never ending white expanse. 

His shoulder throbbed heavily, reminding him of the crossbow bolt embedded inside it. A deep slash on his thigh leaked slowly, leaving a trail of red behind him that was swiftly blotted out by the white powder. Blood dripped into his eye from a small cut on his forehead, causing him to blink rapidly to prevent his eyelids from being sealed together. A minor wound, but by far the most annoying. Many of the smaller cuts that covered his arms and legs had already gone numb. Not a good sign.

The cold was seeping into his bones. Pellets of ice bounced off him, battering his skin and adding to his multitude of bruises. Teeth chattering, he did his best to wrap his cloak tighter around him, the soft, white fur sodden and waterlogged, weighing down on his shoulders.

Shaking, he fumbled at the pouch on his belt with his good hand. His fingers were white and numb—completely unable of undoing the small clasp. Grunting, he ripped past it, tearing the fabric open and fishing inside. It took him three tries before he could properly grip the item, pulling out a shining silver compass with an emerald inlaid on the back. It pointed him forward, into the heart of the storm. 

Eyes glossy, Phil clutched the compass to his heart and pressed on.

He moved in a haze. No longer able to feel his legs, he had to watch his feet carefully. Every second was crucial. Any misstep, and he would fall—and if he fell, he wouldn’t be getting back up. The snow would cocoon him, and finally he could rest. 

Dimly, Phil noticed a blurry glow on the edges of his vision. He looked up, and through the haze of ice and snow, he saw a small cabin, the windows shuttered and barred against the storm. A lone lantern was lit on the front step. 

Somehow, he made it to the door, forgoing a knock in favor of just loudly colliding with it, slamming his uninjured shoulder and eliciting a sharp yelp as the impact shook through his wrist. 

Someone stirred inside, and seconds later, the door opened, a man filling the frame, concern writ across his face. 

“Techno,” Phil whispered.

He swayed on his feet, losing his balance and tottering forward to rest on Techno’s chest, sagging against him. It was all catching up with him. His visit to L’Manberg, the ambush and ensuing chase as he fled, diving into the storm, trying to lose his relentless pursuer. 

Barely conscious, Phil heard a monotone voice rumble, “I’ve got you.”

He shuddered, exhaustion ripping through him. He had made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza Minecraft am I right?
> 
> ty for reading <3


	2. A Promise, Unkept

Technoblade sat in his living room, the fireplace next to him burning brightly. To his right, his sword leaned against the end table, discarded for the night after a thorough polishing. Shifting in the plush chair, he adjusted his reading glasses and returned to his book. The cover was white and red, gilded with Chinese characters. It was an interesting read, and he had studied it many times before, discovering something useful on each occasion. 

Across the room, a thick boar-skin hood hung on a hook by the entryway. His crown hung next to it, the jewels reflecting the swaying dance of the flames.

A thud came from outside his front door. At first, he ignored it, assuming it was a branch or a strong gust of wind, but a terse cry made him stop short and place his book on the table. 

Grabbing his sword, he rose, striding to the peephole. A flash of blue caught his eye, identical to the color of his tunic, and he wrenched the door open.

Something—no, someone—collapsed onto him with a groan. 

“Techno?”

The voice was easily familiar, one that had cared for him his whole life, sitting on the side of his bed when he was sick and lightly scolding him for getting in fights, even if it was to defend his younger brothers. Sure enough, as soon as he got a better look, Technoblade recognized the misshapen blue hat and dirty blonde hair.

“Phil? Phil stay with me, I’ve got you.” 

Efficiently, Techno assessed the damage, taking in the injuries, automatically cataloguing which would need to be addressed immediately and which could afford to wait. Phil was barely standing, Techno supporting most of his weight. 

“Let’s get you inside,” he said.

A wet thwack resounded in Techno’s ears. 

_I know that sound._

Phil looked up at him, his mouth forming a soft o, before crumpling completely.

“Philza!” Techno grunted, dropping his sword and letting himself be dragged to the floor, trying to soften Phil’s fall.

An arrow protruded from Phil’s back, his tunic slowly turning a dark crimson. 

“No,” Technoblade protested, “Phil? Phil, stay with me.” 

Phil’s head lay on Techno’s lap, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Techno’s chest was leaden. There was nothing he could do. He had seen this sight time and time again. Always, he had been the one with the bow, the string whistling past his cheek as his carefully aimed arrow sunk into his enemy, who, without fail, never rose from where they fell. Techno ran his hands through Phil’s hair, combing it back from his face. 

“Phil—”

Phil strained to speak, his words coming in gasps. “Techno—Techno I love you. Take care of your brother for me, alright?” Phil smiled, tears staining his cheeks. “I couldn’t save Wil, don’t let them take Tommy too, okay?”

“No, no, don’t say that,” Techno said, his voice gruff, “I promised I’d protect you.” 

Phil’s eyes glazed over, and he stared into nothingness, looking at something Techno couldn’t see. 

Techno’s voice broke. 

“Dad?”

There was no answer. 

Keening, he leaned over Phil’s body. A flash of metal in Phil’s clenched hand caught his eye. Slowly, he unpeeled his frozen fingers, wincing as they cracked open to reveal an enchanted compass—a quivering needle pointing toward the lodestone he kept by the fireplace. Techno’s fingers brushed against a rough stone on the back, and he flipped the compass over to see the uncut emerald that had been set into the metal. Circling the gem in sweeping, ornate letters, an engraving read, _For you, the world, Phil._

Technoblade screamed. It was not a human sound—full of an unending, blinding rage that filled the cabin and echoed out into the arctic wasteland. Fury coursed through his blood, slamming into every crevice until his hands shook, and the compass clattered to the floor.

The wail slowly petered off, and Techno was left alone with the howling of the wind. A blessed numbness settled over him as he felt himself descend into a state of quiet calm, a single, resolute thought filling his mind. 

_I am going to find the person who did this, and I am going to kill them._

He looked up from Phil’s body, and, through the still open door, peered into the storm, locking eyes with a man swathed in green. He stood silently, watching the affair, a bow loose in one hand and a quiver slung over his back, judging to see if his mission had been successful. When he noticed Techno’s attention he promptly retreated, backing into the murky swirl of snow and hail and fading from view. A flash of purple briefly shone through the flurry.

_He used an ender pearl._

Gently, Techno laid Phil’s head on the floor and stood. He would find the man in time. Now though, he needed to bury his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip mr. minecraft
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	3. One-Sided Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to establish a timeline, this happens after Tommy’s exiled, but i also haven’t watched every stream so if you see something that seems off no you don’t--also it's before everything that happened recently bc i am not dealing with adapting this as tommy continues streaming lmao
> 
> this chapter is so much shorter here than in my google doc q-q
> 
> OH YEAH THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS IT MAKES ME VERY HAPPY

The blizzard lingered another day and a half. Techno brought the body down to the basement, where the cold could keep it relatively preserved. Phil lay on a stone slab, far too still and far too pale to be sleeping. 

In that time, he set to work, using his stockpile of supplies to build a wooden coffin. The shell was easy enough, and when that was finished, and the storm continued to rage on, he retreated upstairs. His chest felt empty, and he sat unmoving in his chair as the fire slowly dwindled out, until all that was left were the softly glowing coals. 

Techno knew he should stir, but couldn’t bring himself to do much more than eat and sleep, only moved by the knowledge he would need his strength to take revenge on the man in green. His eyes darkened as he thought of it—he only knew of one person who wore that color. Eventually, the last of the embers blinked out, and the room was plunged into darkness.

The house was dim when the shrieking wind finally quieted, light barely filtering in through the shuttered windows. Techno unfolded himself from his chair, limbs hurting and stiff. He opened his front door, and a fresh layer of snow gleamed stunningly under the midday sun. Anger stirred in his gut. 

_Phil should be here to see this._

Brusquely, he turned and headed to the basement. 

~

Technoblade stared emptily at the body. He had fought in so many wars, buried so many nameless soldiers. This action was familiar, and Techno moved automatically, shifting Phil from the table to the coffin and guiding the lid on. His hands led him to the next task, and he set about the construction of a makeshift sled. When the frame was complete, he attached strips of leather to both front corners and tied them together in such a way he could slip the loop over his head and rest it on his chest like a harness, enabling him to drag the sled forward as he walked. 

When all was complete, he lashed the coffin securely to it and hauled the whole contraption up the stairs. 

Techno donned his cloak and hood, drawing the boar-skin over his head and adjusting the way it fell around his shoulders. 

Slipping on a pair of woolen gloves, he bent over to pick up the compass from where it lay, forgotten on the floor by the doorway. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to touch it. The emerald on the back was crusted with blood, and Techno’s heart clenched as he gently rubbed it clean. The red needle pointed behind him, locked onto a small lodestone that sat by his frozen fireplace. He turned to face it, and the needle spun with him, dutifully reorienting itself. 

A wave of sadness washed over him, the force of it rocking him backwards on his heels and leaving him unsteady. The compass was meant to bring Phil somewhere _safe_. Slowly, he pocketed it, the cold metal biting through his gloves, and moved to the lodestone, picking it up and bringing it outside, packing it onto the sled.

~

Technoblade walked, savoring the exertion. Further and further, he pushed through the wet snow, the sled gliding behind him, crunching over the iced top layer. Soon, he reached the edge of the tundra, trees popping up all around him, and without a second look, plunged into the wilderness. Time lagged on, and Techno hid from his thoughts, focusing on the burning in his calves and the bite of the cold air entering his lungs.

The forest around him began to shift, the colors of the leaves lightening, and the air warming with humidity. He broke from the treeline, and found himself in a sprawling plain. Sunflowers grew in patches, and, careful of the delicate stalks, he wove his way into the meadow. Finding a clear patch of grass, he pulled a shovel from his inventory and plunged into the soft dirt. 

Sweat dripped down his back and he felt soil spill off the mouth of the hole and bounce off his back. Exhaling, he paused to stretch his sore arms, the muscles cramping. With more grace than you would expect from a man who had just spent the day hauling a sled through the woods, he pulled himself out of the pit.

Hesitantly, he approached the coffin, resting a hand on the top and drumming his fingers before hesitantly grasping the edges. With white knuckles, he slid the cover off, steeling himself. 

Phil’s face was lifeless, no hints of color in his cheeks. Lips slightly parted, he stared ever upward, unseeing of the sky. Tenderly, Techno passed a hand over Phil’s face, shutting his eyes. 

“Hey Dad,” he whispered, “I’ll look after Tommy for you, so don’t worry about him, okay? Wilbur, too, I guess, however that works, with him being a ghost and all.” 

He paused, and tilted his face up to the sun, feeling the warmth of the rays against his skin.

“I’m going to kill him,” he said matter of factly, “I know who did this, and I’m going to kill him.” 

Techno looked back down at Phil, and blinked back a sudden stinging in his eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered, slipping the lid onto the coffin and sealing it closed, “Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the one where Techno gets to punt Dream, stick around to see it 0.0
> 
> ty for reading <3


	4. Song of the Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh angry fighting time (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> cw for blood, but it’s not graphic

It didn’t take long for Techno to track Dream down. He found him in Logstedshire, lounging on the beach and watching Tommy go diving for fish, hoping to catch dinner. He wore his signature green hoodie, and his mask sat half buried in the sand next to him, discarded in the face of the sun’s heat. 

Technoblade paused before approaching, watching Tommy wriggle under the water, trying to keep his grip on a particularly feisty fish. In one hand, he held a small hunting knife, with which he managed to skewer the fish’s head, not letting go until it went limp in his hands. He splashed out of the ocean victoriously, beaming and yelling to Dream, who laughed as Tommy handed him the cod. Dream reached to ruffle Tommy’s wet hair, making Techno’s chest tighten at the grin that spread across the kid’s face. As Dream went to lay the fish on their makeshift campfire, Tommy turned and determinedly plunged back into the water. 

Techno unclasped his cloak, feeling the heavy material fall from his shoulders. He folded it neatly and set it on the grassy hill, discarding the boar-head that served as his hood next to it. With steady hands, he adjusted his armor and redid his ponytail, pulling it tight against his scalp until he felt sure it wouldn’t come down mid-battle. He reached for his sword, grabbing the hilt firmly, and drew it from his sheath. 

The metallic peal rang out across the beach, and Dream darted to his feet, a hand going to the sword at his hip. Twirling his sword by his side, Techno advanced down the hill, eyes trained on Dream. In the back of his mind, he noted Tommy’s head pop up from the water, swiveling to the beach to try and locate the source of the noise.

As if putting on a familiar, worn pair of boots, Techno felt himself descend into a state of enhanced calm—the place he went when he fought, where he knew nothing but the song of the blade and the blood of his adversary. 

“Why hello Techno,” Dream called to him, voice light and friendly, though Techno didn’t miss the way he readied his sword. “Fancy seeing you out here, you’re a long way from home.” 

Techno paused, noting the shift in Dream’s weight, and the way he looked to Tommy, who was almost back to shore. 

“Oi—what the fuck are you doing here Technoblade?” Tommy called to him, splashing through the surf and walking to stand at Dream’s side. He was soaking wet, and had his arms crossed petulantly. 

Techno narrowed his eyes at the way Dream positioned himself slightly behind Tommy.

“Get out of the way,” Techno said, and Tommy flinched at the promise of death in his voice.

“Dude, what the fuck!” he spluttered, “You’re not welcome here, you fucking traitor!” 

“C’mon Techno, you heard the kid.” Dream smirked, placing one of his hands on Tommy’s shoulder.

Techno stalked forward, eyes dark. “I said, get out of the way.”

“Uh—now wait a minute, let’s be civil about this fellas.” Tommy scrambled, trying to retreat, only to find Dream’s grip to be vice-like, holding him in place. 

A deep growl rumbled in the back of Techno’s throat, and he bared his teeth at them.

Tommy had never seen him like this before. This wasn’t the brother he knew, not even the same one who had spawned the withers. That person had still possessed a glimmer of sanity behind his red eyes. This was someone else entirely, and it made his stomach curdle in fear. Adrenaline coursed through him, and he wrenched his shoulder away from Dream, sprinting for the shelter of the forest.

“TOMMY—” Dream bellowed, but it was too late, Techno had already pounced. He moved faster than any human should be able to, and Dream was barely able to lift his blade in time to block. The impact slammed into his arm like a freight train, and he hissed, sliding backwards, sand flying by his heels. 

He recovered quicker than Techno expected, pushing him off and swinging his sword to counterattack, the air whistling past the sharpened edge, but Techno dodged, spinning out of range and darting away. They danced, blades whirring and meeting with a clash, only to part again within the briefest of moments. 

It was Dream who landed the first blow, a shallow slash to Techno’s arm when he failed to back up in time.

“Ha! You’re outmatched!” Dream taunted, “Just like the old man was.”

Techno saw red, and in a quick flurry, landed cuts on Dream’s upper arms. Blood mixed with the grains of sand beneath their feet, and Techno pressed forward, quickening his pace, until Dream had no option but to retreat down the beach or be overrun by sheer force. 

~

Vaguely, Techno was aware of Tommy watching from the treeline. Heavy breathing filled his ears, and he realized he was panting, mouth slack and tusks fully exposed. His body was covered in gashes, and his once blue tunic was stained red with his own blood. 

Thankfully, Dream didn’t look much better. His hoodie was practically in shreds, and his arms were trembling with exertion. 

Both men were skilled fighters, but keeping up a pace this rapid was exhausting. Neither of them could keep this up forever. Techno knew it was only a matter of time until one of them made a mistake. 

Phil’s body flashed in his mind, and suddenly he was seeing the way it had fallen, broken to his floor. In the hours to follow, he had seen every wound, bruise, and broken bone that he had been subjected to before—

_Focus._

He jabbed forward, feinting a blow to Dream’s chest, only to switch his grip of the sword and stab downwards instead of forward, much lower than Dream had anticipated.

Techno saw Dream’s eyes widen with realization just before he buried his sword in his upper thigh. Dream’s leg buckled underneath him as Techno withdrew, and he hit the ground with a hoarse yell. 

A quick flick of his wrist, and Techno had him pinned, the tip of his sword resting on his breast. Dream fought to control his heavy breathing, keeping as still as possible, eyes trained on the tip of the blade. 

“Try to ender pearl and I’ll make sure you’re dead before it hits the ground,” Techno snarled.

Slowly, Dream raised his hands to the air, laughing nervously, “Ha ha, Techno, let’s talk about this! After all, don’t you want to know who hired me?”

Techno stiffened, but then motion from the edge of the forest caught his attention, flickering in his periphery.

“Technoblade!” Tommy called out, running toward them and stopping just shy of Techno’s sword range, body tensed, ready to flee again at any moment—unwilling to leave Dream, but wary of his life. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“What does it look like, Tommy?” Techno snapped, his eyes never leaving Dream, “I’m doing what I’m best at.” 

“Are you fucking serious, Techno?” Tommy lashed out, “Haven’t you done enough damage to my life? You’re a shit brother! You killed Tubbo, and now that I have nothing, when I have literally been exiled, you need to kill the only person who was there for me? Who was my only friend when my own family fucking left me?!”

“Tommy,” Techno deadpanned, “he’s not your friend.”

“Oh, bullshit!” Tommy exploded, and Techno was taken aback at the emotion in his voice, “Are you even listening? You all _left_ me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't resist the urge to put in some angry/sad tommy moments :)
> 
> ty for reading <3


	5. History Repeats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips tea* hi 
> 
> (ive added chapter titles let’s goo, i am so cool)

The tip of Technoblade’s sword rested lightly on Dream’s chest, just below his breastbone, poised to pierce his heart. They stared each other down, green eyes locked with red, while off to the side, Tommy sniffled quietly in the wake of his outburst.

“You left me,” Tommy repeated, his voice raw and resigned, as his anger wore through to sadness, “If Dream isn’t my friend, then please, explain to me why the only member of our so-called ‘family’ who stuck around was Wilbur, and he’s fucking dead.”

Tommy chuckled darkly at the thought, and it echoed through the recesses of Techno’s mind, reminding him of the very same way Wilbur had laughed as he had planned to blow up L’Manberg, mere days before Wil had told Philza to kill him. 

“Ghostbur hasn’t even been around lately,” Tommy continued, “It’s been days since I last saw him.”

Slowly, the cogs began to turn. _That must have been around the same time that Phil died. Is it possible—?_

“Tommy,” From his place in the sand, Dream tried to speak, only for Techno to poke his sword forward slightly. Dream sucked in a breath, air whistling between his teeth, before determinedly continuing, “Don’t you see, Tommy? What have I been telling you? I’m the only one who cares for you. I tried to tell you, when you insisted your family would come, tried to tell you not to be disappointed. Even Ghostbur got tired of you. You’re alone.”

“Shut up,” Technoblade snarled.

“No, stop it!” Tommy whined, taking half a step toward them, entranced by the drop of red that was blooming across Dream’s chest, slowly seeping into the fabric of his worn hoodie. 

“Look, Tommy, we can address this little life crisis you’re having later. It would be better if you looked away. Dad—” Techno’s voice caught roughly, and he coughed, shoving the emotion down, “Dad wouldn’t want you to see this.”

_Phil strained to speak. “Take care of your brother for me okay?”_

Tommy moved, and at first, Techno was glad, the kid was finally listening, but then Tommy’s shaking form was stepping between him and his target, pushing his blade out of the way. 

Techno’s face dropped to stone, his voice carefully calm. “What are you doing?”

Tommy blanched, but didn’t get out of the way. “I- I can’t let you do this, Technoblade. You may be my brother, but Dream is my friend.”

Behind him, Dream scrambled to his feet, quickly putting distance between them. 

Techno cursed, and went to push Tommy out of the way, intending to pursue Dream, but Tommy dug his heels into the sand, and even though his frail body poised little obstacle for Techno, it bought Dream enough time to pull out his communicator and tap away. There was a swoosh, and the sound that confirmed a message had been sent rang out.

 _Shit. This is bad._ He had no doubt Dream had called for backup. In his current state, he may be able to fend off one or two skilled attackers, but certainly not more, and Dream had many friends. 

He spared a glance for his brother, judging his options. Tommy still pushed against him, hands levered against his shoulders. He was a mess, with red ringed eyes and tattered clothes that hung off of a too-skinny frame. Techno frowned. It looked like he hadn’t had a proper meal in weeks.

Further down the beach, Dream stood unevenly, trying to keep the weight off his injured leg. In his hand, he clutched an ender pearl, ready to escape if Techno went after him. If only he could get out his bow, but Dream would be gone before he could nock an arrow. Pursuing him would be fruitless, his best option was to regroup.

A slight whistling caught Technoblade’s attention, and he looked up just in time to see two arrows arcing toward him. He lept backward, and Tommy, suddenly finding himself pushing against nothing, fell forward, smacking his face into the ground. 

The arrows landed in the sand, and two figures emerged from the trees.

_Well that was fast._

One of them drew back an elbow, and suddenly, another arrow was flying toward him. It was too far to the left to hit Techno, but a groan reminded him of the boy in the sand, lying a couple feet to his left.

“No!” Techno cried out, as he realized the arrow’s true trajectory, moments before it embedded itself in Tommy’s leg. 

Tommy screamed, and the world stopped turning. 

_An arrow protruded from Phil’s back, his tunic slowly turning a dark crimson._

He needed to move, to run, find cover, but his legs wouldn’t move, he could only stare at his brother lying prone on the ground. 

_Not again._

“Fucking hell, Dream!” Tommy yelled, “Couldn’t you warn George and Sapnap not to aim for me?!”

The sound of his brother’s voice, angry, and very much alive, broke the haze, and Technoblade rushed to Tommy’s side, kneeling beside him as Dream began to laugh. 

“You’re so much more stupid than I could have even hoped for! Do you even know why Techno was chasing me, Tommy? Even stop to consider why your older brother was so unfathomably angry?” Dream smirked and bowed mockingly, “Thank you, Tommy, for helping me escape, I do appreciate it. Just remember, everything that happened is your fault!”

“Dream you fucking bastard!” Tommy yelled.

Dream limped toward his friends, who began to fire arrows again, to cover his exit. There was no moment to think, no moment to doubt himself. Ducking low to the ground, Techno scooped Tommy up in his arms, ignoring the way he yelled in protest, and sprinted down the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading <3
> 
> and a big thank u to everyone who is still invested after a bit more of a break between chapters! *cries in writers block*  
> i wasn't entirely happy with the quality of this chapter but I want to move forward and get to scenes im more excited to write! haha angst + family dynamic go brrr


	6. Hard Questions and Harder Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating? it’s more likely than you’d think!

Dream let them escape. There was no other explanation for it. It would have been trivially easy for Sapnap and George to chase after them, especially while Tommy’s leg was injured. Techno looked down at the boy in his arms. His face was pale and waxen, and he was clinging to Techno’s shoulders. 

“Don’t you dare drop me, you prick,” Tommy muttered, his head lolling into Techno’s chest. Techno adjusted his grip to hoist him higher and Tommy yelped as his leg shifted. “Oi, be careful! Where are you taking me anyway? Somewhere out of the way where you can kill me?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

There was a pause, and Tommy seemed to be considering his response. “Well then,” he asked again, “where are we going?”

Techno huffed. It was hard enough carrying the kid while running, now he wanted to have a conversation too? 

“My home,” he grunted, “Now shut up and let me focus.” 

“Right, sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you,” Tommy stammered, “sorry, I just... uh, sorry.” He clamped his jaw shut, looking away from Techno’s face. 

Techno brushed off his weird behavior. His legs were burning, he didn’t have time to contemplate teenager mood swings. 

~

Technoblade wanted to take the long way home to make sure he wasn’t being trailed by one of Dream’s goons, but he was getting increasingly worried about Tommy. With a sigh, he adjusted his course, angling to head deep into the tundra. He could feel Tommy shivering, and Techno silently cursed himself for having to leave his cloak behind. 

They arrived back at Techno’s cabin just as evening was beginning to fall, Tommy wriggling as they approached the front porch.

“Let me down, I can walk by myself.” 

Techno ignored him, the arrow in his leg enough evidence that he would probably not be able to support his own weight. He carried Tommy through the front door and up to his room, depositing him on the bed as gently as he could, trying not to jostle the injury. 

“Wait here,” Techno said gruffly, “Don’t try to get up. I’m going to grab some bandages and potions.”

Unsurprisingly, when he returned, Tommy was standing on one leg, going through the chest of drawers where he kept his clothes. His head shot up when Techno entered, and he slammed the drawer shut with a startled thud and tried to scramble back to the bed. In his panic, he forgot the wound in his leg and tried to put his full weight on it. 

“Shit!” he yelled, the pain whiting out his vision as his leg folded beneath him. Tommy began to cry as Techno quickly went to him, babbling out apologies as Techno lifted him up and back onto the bed. “Sorry, I’m sorry, I swear I’ll listen next time, fucking hell that hurts—” 

At a loss, Techno just sat down beside him, hoping that he would be able to calm down on his own. Phil was always the one who was good with emotions. Hell, even Wilbur would be better suited to deal with this. 

The time between sobs was beginning to lengthen and Tommy hiccuped quietly. Finally, that was something Techno could help with. 

“I’ll be right back, stay still this time, alright?” He got up, disappearing into the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

~

This time, when he came back, Tommy was still in the bed. His injured leg was stretched out in front of him and his hands were at his sides, clutching the comforter. He flinched when Techno entered, but didn’t move as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Here,” Techno said, offering him the glass of water, “There’s no need to be so tense, we’re out of danger.”

Tommy stayed still, tightening his grip on the bunched up bed sheets and refusing to look at him. Techno held the glass out a moment longer, but when he still refused to take it, just shrugged, and put it down on the nightstand where he usually kept whatever book he was reading. The medical supplies had ended up discarded on the drawers while Techno had dealt with getting Tommy to sit back down. He went to them now, bringing the basket back to the bed and sorting through it briefly, pulling out a regeneration potion. 

“Look, Toms, I have to pull out the arrow before I can finish patching you up. The regen should help the pain, but it’s still going to hurt.”

“I don’t understand,” Tommy whispered, red-rimmed eyes staring down at his lap, “why did you fuck up my life by picking a fight with Dream and then pretend to care about whether I lived or died?”

“Believe it or not… I don’t hate you Tommy. We may have differing opinions on the government, but I don’t want you dead for it.”

Tommy interrupted with a snort. “Yeah, right, sure seemed that way when you summoned those withers.”

“Besides,” Techno continued, under his breath, so quiet Tommy almost didn’t catch it, “we only have each other now.”

Tommy tensed and looked up at him, eyes regaining a bit of their normal fire. “You didn’t answer my question. What was so important you had to kill Dream?”

Techno avoided his gaze, and said flatly, “It’s complicated.”

“I’m not stupid, you know,” Tommy said, letting go of his iron grip on the sheets, and folding his arms crossly over his chest, “Clearly something happened. If you hadn’t come along, things would have been fine. Dream wouldn’t be angry, and I wouldn’t have been shot in the fucking leg, so I think I deserve a little bit of an explanation here.” 

“I—” 

_A small grave in a field of sunflowers. A rich, dark bed of freshly shovelled dirt. A lodestone in place of a headstone, connected to the silver compass in his pocket. Subconsciously, he reached for it, and his fingers brushed against the rough, dark green emerald set in the back, still marred with flecks of blood._

“—think that’s a story best left for another time,” Techno finished sharply, doing his best to make it clear there was no room for argument. 

Tommy seemed to shut down, dropping his hands to his lap, and picking at his fingertips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed it,” he stammered, “Please don’t be mad, I’m just really confused, and also my leg really hurts, and—”

“It’s fine, Tommy,” Techno said, pulling himself out of the memory, “Let’s just focus on getting you back to full health for now. How about I pull that arrow out?”

“That sounds good,” Tommy mumbled. 

“Great. Here.” 

Techno shoved a swirling pink vial into his hands.

“Drink the potion,” he ordered, and Tommy complied, fumbling for a moment with the stopper before it came off with a pop. He wrinkled his nose, but forced the sickly sweet liquid down, biting back any complaints. 

When he was satisfied with the amount of regen Tommy had consumed, Techno tossed him a thick, clean rag. 

Tommy looked at him with confusion. “What’s this for?”

“To bite down on,” Techno explained. 

“Ah.”

Techno examined the wound. He was familiar with the kinds of arrows Dream and his friends used, often having to deal with them himself. Luckily, it looked like it had missed anything important, only piercing muscle. He checked to make sure it wasn’t a tipped arrow and that the head was firmly connected to the shaft, confirming he wouldn’t cause more damage by pulling it back out through the entry hole. He prepped a clean bandage and set it within arm’s reach. 

“Okay,” he said, “I’m going to pull it out now, are you ready?”

Tommy nodded, his face pale, and stuffed the cloth Techno had given him into his mouth. 

“Try not to smack me,” Techno grumbled, bracing his left hand on Tommy’s leg and gripping the base of the arrow with his other. A quick yank, and there was a muffled yell as Tommy bit down on the rag, fighting to keep his hands at his sides. Techno tossed the arrow to the side and quickly wrapped the wound with the bandage, pulling it tight and applying pressure, tying it off with a simple knot. 

“There,” he said, surveying his work, “All done. I’ll change the bandage tomorrow morning.” 

Tommy slumped back against the headboard, staring down at his leg emptily. Techno knew how he felt; he could practically feel the exhaustion creeping in. He had his own wounds to take care of, and the adrenaline rush was beginning to wear off. The many cuts accumulated during his fight with Dream were beginning to ache too much to be ignored, and he knew many of them might need stitches, though there wasn’t any immediate danger.

He let himself sit on the bed for a moment, gathering his energy for the final push of the night. There was one last thing he needed to do before he could retreat from this room and tend to himself.

“How do you feel about potato soup?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in no way an accurate representation of how to deal with an arrow wound, please don’t use this as fact, i simply did not feel like doing extensive research
> 
> Also! I made a tumblr! I want a way to interact with yall, but twitter scares me, so if you wanna say hi go follow me [here](https://decayingpoet.tumblr.com) (i swear im not scary). I might post occasional ideas and drabble that’s too short to go on ao3, and i want a place where people can ask questions if the story is confusing ahaha (might also do short writing prompts idk yet) — fair warning tho, im new to tumblr so i have no idea how to use it properly LMAO
> 
> also,, im funny, sometimes, maybe,,
> 
> asdfkljfah anyway, thank you for reading! i never imagined this would hit 5000 hits, that's absolutely buck wild to me. All your comments make me very happy, so thank you for taking the time out of your day to say something! I hope this fic has caused sufficient angst, and i can't wait to keep writing it <3 see y'all on the flip side B)
> 
> edit: LMAO HOW DID THIS COME OUT TO EXACTLY 6000 WORDS IM WHEEZING


End file.
